The present invention relates to cartons and in particular to a quick set up and multiple access carton which enables products to be completely contained within the carton, allows the cartons to be stacked on their end panels, side panels, or top or bottom panels and allows the products to be retrieved either through the end closures or through the top wall of the carton simply by removing a portion of the top wall which is formed into a tear strip. The carton is particularly adapted for foods, such as french fries, and will be described in connection therewith.
Present requirements for quick set up cartons for the fast food market include a carton that can be shipped in its flat state or condition, quickly be set up into its fully tubed and folded state, and has a bottom closure panel which can be readily assembled and interlocked and an open top into which the product such as french fries can be loaded and dispensed. These cartons, particularly when used with a product such as french fries, have a tendency to fall over or be moved sharply whereby at least part of the contents fall out. Thus, part of the contents may fall on the floor or in other areas that are not sanitized and, further, create cleanliness problems by being inadvertently scattered as the holder of the carton moves from one location to another.